red_roguefandomcom-20200213-history
Ranged Tips
When you gain a ranged weapon (Short Bow, Long Bow, Arquebus, etc.) you can do a lot more with it than might be immediately evident, even if it is at a level that is lower than the rest of your weapons. *'Scouting:' Enchant your weapon with just a single Rune of Light and you can shoot your projectiles to illuminate open spaces. Particularly useful in scouting out the Sewers and Caves levels. Some other runes have small light radii as well, although not as good as a Rune of Light. *'Weakening:' Enchant your weapon with Runes of Bleed and you can use it to take large chunks out of enemy health. Feel free to run back after you shoot; as long as you don't leave the level, the enemies will keep the damage, and might even die from the bleed effect. Another bonus to enchanting with a Rune of Bleed is that the projectile gains a small light radius, which lets you see any monsters you may have hit. Although some enemies can regenerate health via armor, one tactic described below is to use the minion in Nymph form to steal said armor. *'Ladder Sniping:' This is a tactic that can be put to use when you are on a higher level than enemies, and there is only a single ladder leading up to your level. Go down the ladder, shoot once, and climb back up the ladder. Enemies can only attack you if you're at the same level, so they will be unable to attack you on the ladder and will walk away after a bit. Then you can repeat the process, eventually killing them as long as they don't regenerate health. *'Teleporting Enemies:' Go to a cleared floor and enchant your ranged weapon with a Rune of Teleport. Your ranged weapon will teleport to a random location on that floor, so retrieve it. Now when you shoot enemies, there is a chance they'll be teleported away. This is very useful for getting enemies out of your way, although it can prove quite tedious for clearing levels and gaining experience. *What race you are hugely affects how you can use your ranged weapon as well. **'Goblin:' The form of a Goblin allows you to run away, shoot, and repeat, as you become the fastest race in the game. Goblins are fragile, but as long as you have the space and are running continuously, you can snipe and kill enemies with little fear that they'll reach you. **'Drow:' The Drow form grants you infravision, meaning that you can see in every unlit tile and enemies will be highlighted in red. This allows you to track enemy movement in the darkness, meaning that you can shoot them from long distances with great accuracy. **'Vampire:' Vampires are able to leech health by damaging their foes, and ranged weapons are no exception. This pairing allows you to regain your own health simply by shooting arrows at the enemy. Thus you will only rarely have to worry about low health. *What race your minion is also affects your gameplay. **'Golem/Troll:' Both Golems and Trolls have massive health and ability to tank damage. With a minion of one of these types, you can utilized the ability to summon the minion and block approaching enemies while you fire upon them. Make sure your minion has a main melee weapon only. If you give them a ranged weapon or throwing weapon, they'll try to back off to shoot it first. **'Nymph:' A good scouting race for the minion. Nymphs are fast, aggressive, and will strip enemy of any defensive gear that might reduce the power of your arrows. This is particularly useful for weaking enemies that have regenerative armor, as the minion can steal the armor and render the monster defenseless. Category:Guides